shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse Story: Chapter 1 - Finding the First Mate
A young man is lying down at the top of a huge cliff at the edge of All Quiet Island. He is lying down on grass and resting his head on a large flat stone watching the sunset. Eclipse: *sighs* It’s been a couple of days since I left the Marines. I wonder if they’re gonna give me a bounty for defeating 5 of the Vice Admirals. A young female is walking up towards Eclipse. '' '''Solstice:' *lightly punches Eclipse on the head* Hey Eclipse. Eclipse: 'Oh, hi nee-san. What are you doing here? '''Solstice: '''I’m just calling you to dinner. Hurry up or the food’ll get cold. '''Eclipse: '''Alright, I’ll leave once the sun goes down. '''Solstice: '''Hmm? Why’re you so sad? '''Eclipse: '''What makes you think that I’m sad? '''Solstice: '''Whenever you’re sad, you always go up here and watch the sunset. '''Eclipse: '''Really? I hadn’t notice. '''Solstice: '''Anyway, tell me what’s bothering you. '''Eclipse: '''Well, ever since I quit the Marines, I haven’t exactly felt happy. I mean when I was in the Marines, I got to travel around to many places in the Grand Line. '''Solstice: '*looking a bit miffed* Oi, weren’t you supposed to be stationed in Marineford instead of going around? 'Eclipse: '''That’s not the point, I think what I’m sad about is that I’m missing out on adventures and hanging out with my subordinates. '''Solstice: '''Then why don’t you become a pirate? *giggles and smiles* '''Eclipse: '''What?!? Become a criminal?!? '''Solstice: '''You told me once that you can tell good from evil and that you saw many good pirates out there. Just become one of those pirates. '''Eclipse: '*laughs sheepishly* I told you that? *rubs back of head* I must’ve look cool when I said something like that *smug grin* 'Solstice: '*punches over head hard* You told me that over the Den-Den Mushi and stop trying to look cool. 'Eclipse: '''Yosh! Then it’s decided!! Tomorrow I’m a pirate!! *another smug grin* '''Solstice: '*punches over head harder* Yeah, yeah. Just go eat your dinner. 1 week later... A semi-large ship is in the middle of the sea. The ship isn’t moving. There was wind to move the ship. '' '''Eclipse: '…Maybe I should’ve gotten a navigator to join my crew back at All Quiet Island. Ahhh, that was stupid of me to hold my map upside for a whole week. I’m further away from the grand Line than I was before. *notices something* Hmm? What’s that? A coffin was seen drifting by Eclipse’s ship. 'Eclipse: '''Is that a coffin? *stares at it* Maybe it’s full of treasure and they put it in a coffin to trick people! *giggles smugly* Hehehehehehe. ''Eclipse used a rope with a grappling hook on the end and threw it down onto the coffin. The grappling hook successfully grabbed onto the coffin. Eclipse pulled the coffin up from the sea onto his ship. '' '''Eclipse: '''Only treasure awaits. ''Eclipse opens up the coffin and found a body inside, with blood all over. Eclipse screamed out like a little girl and having the scared anime face with blank eyes and tongue sticking out. '' '???: 'Huh? You disturbed my nap!! '''Eclipse: '''HE RESURRECTED HIMSELF!!!!!!! '???: '*slaps Eclipse anime-style* That’s freakin’ impossible!!! I was never dead in the first place!!! '''Eclipse: '''Oi, join my pirate crew!!! *wide grin* '???: 'No. '''Eclipse: '*shocked anime face with blank eyes and arms in the air* Y-you answered so bluntly! '???: '''You don’t seem like a bad guy. What’s your name? '''Eclipse: '''The name’s Shaman D. Eclipse (*note: this name goes from last to first name). What’s yours? '???: 'My name’s Yeti Reels (*note: this name goes from first to last name). ''Eclipse’s eyes rolled up slightly, his cheeks puffed out, his hands blocked his mouth. Eclipse was trying to hold in his laughter. '' '''Yeti: '''WHAT’S SO FUNNY?!?! '''Eclipse: '''Your name sounds so retarded!! *rolls on the floor laughing crazily* Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. '''Yeti: '''Oi, you wanna start a fight?!?! *angry anime face with blank eyes and sharp teeth* '''Eclipse: '''Sorry. So what were you doing in a coffin? '''Yeti: '''I was protecting an old man from a bunch of thugs. While I was beating them up, they got the old man and used him as a hostage. I couldn’t do anything else so they beat me up without killing me. '''Eclipse: '''You don’t look like a guy who could get beat up so easily. '''Yeti: '''You’re right. They were torturing me for 3 days straight. They wanted me to say some embarrassing things but I never said a word. They eventually gave up, shoved me in a coffin, and pushed me out to sea. The bastards also took my sword. '''Eclipse: '''I’ll tell you what. If I buy you a new sword, will you join my crew? '''Yeti: '''I WANT MY SWORD, NOT A SWORD!!! *angry anime face with blank eyes and sharp teeth* '''Eclipse: '''Fine, if I can get your sword back, will you join my crew? '''Yeti: '''Heh, fine. My dream involves the Grand Line and if you’re a pirate than you must be heading for the Grand Line, right? '''Eclipse: '''Yep. Now that that’s settled, let’s head to… Where are we heading off to? '''Yeti: '''Grand North Island. '''Eclipse: '''Grand North Island?!? Isn’t that where nobles live? '''Yeti: '''Yep. I was born into a noble family. '''Eclipse: '''EHHHHHHH??????? *shocked anime face with white eyes, wide open mouth, and foam coming from the mouth* '''Yeti: '''C’mon, let’s go. We have no time to waste. Who knows what they did with my sword by now. ''2 days later... Eclipse and Yeti have made it to Grand North Island. They docked their ship and is now heading into the city. '' '''Eclipse: '''So, do you know where those punks are? '''Yeti: '''Yea- *Yeti stared at the wall of a bar with various bounty posters posted up* Oi, YOU HAVE A 140, 000, 000 BOUNTY?!?! '''Eclipse: '''Holy crap!!! They actually gave me a bounty!!! *shocked anime face with eyes popped out and wide open mouth* *stares at wall again* Oi, isn’t that you? '''Yeti: '''WHAT?!?! A 60, 000, 000 bounty just for destroying a couple of noble families’ mansions?!? '''Eclipse: '''What have you been up to?!? '''Yeti: '''I’ll explain later. C’mon, let’s get those punks. ''Eclipse and Yeti went into the roughest parts of the city and entered a warehouse. Inside the warehouse were 12 men, in the mid-twenties. They were either exercising or partying. The inside of the warehouse was dark and the only light was coming from the windows. There was gym equipment and piles of trash everywhere. There were also couches and beds. Near the center of the room was a giant box with a tarp covering it. 'Man 1: '''Oi, guys! Look, it’s that tough bastard! He’s back for more! Hehehe. '''Man 2: '''Oi, you’d better not try anything funny ‘cause we got some more hostages this time. The old man decided to kill himself after seeing us torture you like that! Now we got some hot chicks. Hahaha. ''2 other men pulled the tarp off of the giant box to reveal a cage with 5 teenage girls in it, crying and scared. 'Man 3: '''Don’t worry, we haven’t done anything…yet. Hehehe. '''Eclipse: '''Disgusting… '''Yeti: '*looking around* Damn, I don’t see my sword anywhere. Oi, you any good at fighting. 'Eclipse: '''I’ll leave that up for you to decide. ''Eclipse and Yeti both charged at the men. 'Man 4: '''Let’s go, guys!! '''Other men: '''OOOOOOHHHHH!!!! ''The men charged also at Eclipse and Yeti. 6 men surrounded Eclipse and 6 surrounded Yeti. Eclipse used boxing on the men and defeated all 6 quickly. Yeti simply punched them hard enough to make them cough up blood and fall unconscious. '' '''Eclipse: '''Oi, don’t you think that that was a bit excessive. '''Yeti: '''Hmpf, the drove that old man to his death. They deserved it. '''Eclipse: '''Whatever, let’s free those girls, find your sword, and get out of here. ''Eclipse went up to the cage and grabbed a bar with each hand. He bent the bars with minimal effort and made a wide a doorway for the girls to go free. '' '''Girl 1: '''Thanks. '''Girl 2: '''You’re my hero! *kisses Eclipse on the cheek* '''Girl 3: '''Who are you guys? '''Eclipse/Yeti: '*looks at each other and grins* Pirates! 'Girl 2: '''Kyahh! *slaps Eclipse* '''Girl 4: '''They’re gonna kidnap us and make us slaves. '''Yeti: '''Oi, oi. We’re not here to do such a thing. We’re here to find my sword and just happened to save you girls along the way. '???: 'Ohhh, so you were looking for your sword, eh? Is this the one you’re looking for? '''Eclipse: '''Oi, that’s a huge-ass sword. You can swing that thing around?? '''Yeti: '''Oi, that’s my sword!! Give it back!! '???: 'No way. It’s mine now and besides, someone small like you isn’t able to lift a sword this heavy. ''A man that’s as big as Whitebeard (R.I.P.) appeared, holding Yeti’s sword. '???: '''If you want it… Then try and get it back from the Boss of Grand North Island’s underworld, Lychee!! '''Eclipse: '*rolling on the floor laughing again* What’s with people and stupid names today? *laughed so hard that he crys* 'Lychee: '''Grrrrr!!!! Haaaaaa!!!! ''Lychee swung the sword down on Eclipse but the sword phased through Eclipse and became stuck in the ground. '' '''Lychee: '*gulps* You’re a Logia-user?!? '''Yeti: '''You’re a Logia-user?!? '''Eclipse: '''Heh. *sumg grin* Yep. ''Lychee let go off the sword and started to run away. '' '''Eclipse: '''Sorry but if you’re the underground boss than killing you should stop crime somewhat on this island. '''Dust Ball! Eclipse shot a gray, sandy looking ball at Lychee. The ball hit Lychee and then it expanded, disintegrating everything within a 5 metre radius. '' '''Eclipse: '''Heh. Hokai Hokai no Mi. The power to create, control, and become dust. Also the power to disintegrate everything. '''Yeti: '''Y-you killed the guy!! You thought I went overboard when I beat up the thugs but this is just not right!! What the hell?!? ''The girls stared at Eclipse in fear. '' '''Eclipse: '''The power to disintegrate everything to dust also comes with the power to reform everything from dust. '''Yeti: '''Wha- '''Eclipse: '''Let’s tie up the thugs first and then I’ll reform Lychee and we’ll bring him in to the Marines. ''2 hours later... Eclipse reformed Lychee back to normal. Eclipse and Yeti brought Lychee and his underlings to the Marines. It turns out the Lychee had a 3, 000, 000 bounty on his head and the reward money was given to Eclipse and Yeti. '' '''Eclipse: '''We just became 3, 000, 000 richer. *grins* '''Yeti: '''Well, I got my sword back, so now I’ll join your crew. Don’t disappoint me, captain! '''Eclipse: '''I should be saying that, first mate! '''Marine 1: '''Wait a minute, you’re pirates?!? I should’ve noticed!! You two have bounties!! '''Eclipse: '''Uh-oh. '''Yeti: '''Maybe, we shouldn’t have said all that in front of a Marine. '''Eclipse: '''Let’s split! '''Yeti: '''Yeah, let’s get outta here! '''Marine 1: '''Hey, stop! Give me back the money!! ''Eclipse and Yeti ran away, out of sight. '''Marine 2: '''Oi, what happened?!? I heard you yelling! '''Marine 1: '''A-absolutely nothing… [[Eclipse Story: Chapter 2 - Entering the Grand Line|Next Chapter --->]] Category:Eclipse Pirates Category:Stories